<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tabemasen, ne? by vogue91fra (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035367">Tabemasen, ne?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra'>vogue91fra (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Ficlet Collection, Food, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Même qu’il était heureux d’avoir accepté de faire du babysitting cette été, les moments des repas avaient toujours été une tragédie, du début à la fin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tabemasen, ne?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tabemasen, ne?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Tu ne manges pas ?)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>1 – Dai kirai ! (Je le déteste !)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>« Qu’est que c’est ça ? »</p><p>Daiki soupira pour l’énième fois.</p><p>Même qu’il était heureux d’avoir accepté de faire du babysitting cette été, les moments des repas avaient toujours été une tragédie, du début à la fin.</p><p>« Ce sont des pâtes, Yutti. Ces sont spaghetti. » il expliqua patiemment au enfant, en espérant qu’en découvrant l’obscur mystère sur en quoi consistait le dîner, il décidait de manger tranquille.</p><p>Mais il n’était pas si chanceux.</p><p>« Mais ces semblent des vers ! Ce sont dégoûtants, je ne vais pas les manger ! Je veux des hamburgers ! » dit-il plutôt, en croisant les bras et en retombant contre la chaise, en laissant entendre que pour ce soir il n’allait manger rien sauf ce qu’il avait demandé.</p><p>Daiki leva un sourcil, en lui donnant le plat et en saisissant une bouchée de spaghetti, en les goûtant.</p><p>« Ces ne sont pas des vers, as-tu vu ? Je les ai mangés, et ils sont très bons. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne le peux manger aussi. » il lui dit, d’un ton qu’il espérait convaincrait l’enfant.</p><p>Toutefois, Yuto se limita à le regarder avec les yeux écarquillés, stupéfait.</p><p>« Tu as… tu as mangé des vers ! » exclama-t-il, en se mordant une lèvre. « Maintenant tu vas finir à l’hôpital, je suis allé là une fois que par erreur j’ai mangé un tandis que je jouais dans le jardin. Et je ne veux pas y aller à nouveau, non. » expliqua-t-il, en soulignant ce qu’il venait de dire en hochant la tête. « Je veux des hamburgers ! » répéta-t-il ensuite, de plus en plus résolu.</p><p>Daiki aurait aimé bien retaper, mais il ne put pas.</p><p>Il avait été là toute la journée, il avait dû faire face au déjeuner aussi, et il était fatigué.</p><p>Alors, simplement, il se rendit.</p><p>« Très bien, hamburgers. » concéda-t-il.</p><p>Il profita, au moins, du sourire lumineux que Yuto lui donna comme compensation pour l’immense fatigue de lui donner à manger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>2 – Yuiitsu no mama no misoshiru (Seulement la miso shiru de maman)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>« Je t’ai dit que je ne l’aime pas ! »</p><p>« Et je t’ai dit que tu vas la manger, que tu l’aimes ou non ! »</p><p>Si Daiki pensait que le déjeuner ou le dîner étaient une tragédie avec Yuto, il avait sous-estimé le potentiel de dangerosité du petit-déjeuner.</p><p>Ce matin il était arrivé de bonne heure, et il s’était mis à préparer la soupe de miso et le tamagoyaki doux, comme la mère de l’enfant lui avait dit de faire.</p><p>Inutile de le dire, le petit prince n’avait été pas du tout d’accord.</p><p>« Mais onii-chan ! » se plaignit l’enfant, en boudant. « Je ne l’aime pas, c’a un aspect étrange. C’est trop sombre, et il y a des choses vertes qui flottent. Ça n’a pas du tout un bon aspect ! » dit-il.</p><p>« Ces ‘choses vertes qui flottent’ sont pièces de nori. C’est la même soupe de miso que ta mère te prépare toutes les matins. Et il se trouve que tu la manges avec elle, non ? Alors tu vas la manger avec moi aussi ! » dit-il, pour une fois déterminé à ne se faire pas submerger par les caprices d’un enfant de seulement cinq ans.</p><p>« Celle de maman est plus belle. Et il n’est pas vrai que je la mange toujours, de temps en temps maman me prépare seulement le tamagoyaki et ensuite elle me donne lait et biscuits. Peux-je avoir du lait et biscuits, onii-chan ? »</p><p>Daiki eut presque envie de pleurer.</p><p>Il devait élaborer une stratégie, ou il n’allait vivre jusqu’à la fin de l’été.</p><p>Sans même pas discuter, il saisit le bol avec la souper et mit devant l’enfant une tasse de lait avec des biscuits aux céréales.</p><p>« Peux-je les avoir au chocolat, onii-chan ? »</p><p>Arioka respira profondément.</p><p>Une fois. Deux. Trois.</p><p>Et en fin, il lui apporta les maudits biscuits au chocolat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>3 – Anata no shou (Ton prix)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ce jour, Arioka se sentait finalement confiant.</p><p>Ce jour il était arrivé au milieu du matin, en échappant l’heure du petit-déjeuner, et il avait joué avec Yuto jusqu’à l’enfant eut faim.</p><p>D’un air plein d’expectatif, il avait mis devant lui le hamburger, accompagné de la salade, et à présent il était en attente.</p><p>Yuto avait fini la viande et il regardait le plat de la salade d’un air dégoûté.</p><p>Avant qu’il pouvait ouvrir la bouche pour se plaindre, Daiki intervint.</p><p>« Mange la salade, Yutti, puis on pourrait retourner au jardin et jouer. » il lui dit, condescendant.</p><p>L’enfant fit la fine bouche, en éloignant le plat.</p><p>« Je ne la veux pas, merci. C’est verte, je n’aime pas les choses vertes. Par ailleurs, la laitue n’est pas nourriture pour les personnes, à la garderie on la donnait au lapin. » expliqua-t-il, d’un ton logique.</p><p>Arioka hocha brièvement la tête et il sortit son arme secrète par la poche de la chemise.</p><p>Yuto écarquilla les yeux et sourit, en se levant.</p><p>« Mais c’est une sucette ! Je la veux, onii-chan, je la veux ! » dit-il, et il commença à sauter pour atteindre le bonbon, que Daiki garda trop haut parce qu’il pouvait arriver là.</p><p>« Tu le veux vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, indifférent.</p><p>« Ouais ! Je t’en prie, c’est à la fraise, comme ces qui m’achète maman ! Je la veux ! » </p><p>« Bien. Alors retourne à t’asseoir et mange ta salade. Quand tu vas finir, tu pourrais avoir la sucette. »</p><p>Il ne fut même pas nécessaire insister. Yuto retourna à s’asseoir, reprit le plat et Daiki pouvait jurer de ne l’avoir jamais vu manger si rapidement.</p><p>Il avait trouvé la bonne stratégie.</p><p>De l’état de ses dents, il allait se préoccuper à la fin de l’été ; ce qu’importait à présent, était qu’ils sortaient indemnes des moments des repas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>